Electrostatic precipitators have been utilized for removing undesirable foreign matter from the air, such matter as may be induced thereinto by various manufacturing processes which involve various noxious materials as well as fine physical particles. Collector electrodes for such electrostatic precipitators have heretofore been made of various materials and, due to the size of present day electrostatic precipitators, it has been a problem to produce efficient light weight cylindrical structures which are substantially rigid and accurate in annular cross section and which resist the environmental conditions of electrostatic precipitation of foreign matter from the air which may include various corrosive materials and other reactive materials. It has been found that some resin bonded structures are highly desirable for the purpose of constructing collector electrodes for electrostatic precipitators and these structures have been provided with spaced apart concentric annular walls which are connected together by light weight filler materials.
The various prior art methods of constructing such light weight hollow cylindrical collector electrodes have posed many problems relative to initial construction and also to durability and servicability of these electrode structures. Furthermore, the economy of producing such structures is of considerable importance.